


they were of vanquished constellations

by reo_iscoping



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sugawara Koushi, and projecting, idk i was bored, idk not actually, its a oneshit, this is just really cute, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reo_iscoping/pseuds/reo_iscoping
Summary: basically hinata misses a spike and ends up fainting Idek and then kageyama is Like woah Wtf do I do!!idk I suck at summaries but give it a tryit's really short so idek Ok
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	they were of vanquished constellations

**Author's Note:**

> alr trigger warning: seizures, faint description of blood!!
> 
> other than that enjoy!

And before he could turn around to scowl him for his spike, a violent thud and a bouncing ball ricocheted through the gymnasium. No one moved. A griefing silence muffled his ear, or the whole room, he couldn’t figure it out. It was only when Kageyama let out a breath he was forcing down that he realised what was going on. Sugawara and Daichi’s sneakers rubbed against the floor, squeaks of futile foot steps that stopped in their pace. They kneeled down and towered over the hurt crow. 

His unusually-still body laid on the floor. Nothing moved, nothing was heard, except shallow fighting breaths. His ribcage involuntarily forced his lungs still and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He tried to get up, but his limbs were out of reach. He chased air, he chased his head, he chased his sight and his legs. But he just couldn't. 

“Hinata, can you hear me?” the vice-captain asked, an itch of despair broke in his voice, but his eyes told more. 

No answer.

Daichi scanned over Hinata, only to be met with a violent, angry red. Hinata’s face grew paler by the second, his fingertips a solemn blue, and his lips were no longer red nor forced apart with his appetizing smiles. The captain swiftly stood up and left the gym, probably fetching the nurse or the coach. He seemed to be the only one in the room that was mobile, not even the constant, crying, withering weep of the wind outdoors could be heard from the thin architecture of the gymnasium. 

Sugawara brushed the orange away from the younger’s face, in an attempt to see his eyes. But he stopped, he didn't like the wet feeling on his fingers. And he didn't dare move, his fingers bloodstained under his flesh. He rested his face on the floor, trying to stay eye-level with Hinata.

“Hey, everything is going to be okay,” Sugawara despised lying (he doubted everything is ever going to be okay) - it made him feel dirty and unworthy, “just, please. Let me know if you can hear me.”

Just then, Hinata let out too sharp an exhale. Crimson dripped from his nose. Immediately, the vice-captain turned him on his side, just so Hinata’s back faced Sugawara’s chest and a pile of orange rested on his knees. 

Kageyama stood still. His body failed him. He wanted to dash across the court and hold Hinata back to his usual state. But he couldn’t find it in him. His eyes just gawked at the only one who wasn’t supposed to be quiet. And he blinked, and he urged himself. So there he was, hovering over the decoy and slowly sitting down on the rough cold ground. He looked at Sugawara, face tight with concern and hesitation. Sugawara nodded, knowing that if all the world went dark, Hinata would still be able to recognize Kageyama. With a tissue held between his fingers, the setter wiped the blood of the unaware boy. His other hand reached out for his forehead, but he pulled back, just like he always did with Hinata. Kageyama was so scared of hurting Hinata, he contemplated this time too. But Sugawara grabbed his wrist and led it to the middle blocker’s head. 

His mouth parted slightly, and a few soft lines appeared between his eyebrow; and the vice-captain affirmed him, “Yea,” mumbled Sugawara.

“Dumbass…” Kageyama begged, “stop being weird, can you hear me?”

“Please?” Sugawara mumbled.

The setter shuffled to lay the same way as Hinata, “Oi?”

A small whimper echoed and pulled back everyone’s breath. It wasn’t a sigh of relief; but a sigh of fear and desperation that Kageyama accidently let out. 

“‘yama,” Hinata weaved the syllables out of his flaming chest.

He replied with a hum too strained.

“Wha’ hap..nd,” he coughed aggressively between each sound he attempted at making.

The whole team waited for Kageyama’s response, apprehensive but depending on him to set the flame back on fire, they were getting too cold.

“You’re being a sore idiot right now,” words cut through his lips, “and weird, and you are making everyone worried.”

“Even you? Sappy-yama is weird,” Hinata sickly whispered, bile in his throat stopping him from feeling normal. 

Stifled giggles filled the volleyball court, and though Kageyama couldn’t help but smile, his eyes were filled to their brim with an unrecognised fear.

“Get a trash can.” Sugawara ordered as soon as he felt Hinata awkwardly tense up. He supported the redhead upright, and rubbed motherly circles onto his back. Within seconds, he felt as if his soul was being ripped out with every heave. It certainly looked like it too. He laid his arms on the rim of the can, resting, his breaths stuttering and becoming harder to chase. 

“Kageyama, come here. I'll go find Daichi and the nurse.”

The vice-captain and the setter switched places, though he felt uncomfortable with being in such affectionate proximity in such a public place, Hinata needed him. He hated the way Hinata’s eyes didn’t have that reviving glow in his eyes anymore. And just as the redhead reached for the water bottle, the trash can was where his mouth went. Kageyama awkwardly gawked at the shorter’s palpating body. 

“Ka’yama, ‘m so tir’d,” his voice sounded so small, quivering with every letter like he’s about to cry.

“Me too,” Kageyama groaned as he removed orange from deathly pale skin. Realising that Hinata’s forehead was bleeding. His blood on his own hands. He hated that, and soon he forced his hand to his mouth to stifle a retch. And Hinata tensed. 

He flopped back onto the ground. His head bouncing slightly and his eyes rolling back. His fingers clawed at his shorts in an attempt to ground himself, knuckles turning white. Hinata’s head was flexed at an uncomfortable, unnatural angle. His body terribly and agonisingly shook. Yelps echoed from across the room. And Kageyama looked at one of his senpai’s for guidance, but he just stared, with eyebrows knitted together and blown out eyes.

“Don't move him,” Daichi said, quiet enough that he doesn't express any discerning emotions. The nurse kneeled down near the convulsing boy and all his teammates circled them. Kageyama was still next to him, and wanted to reach out and make Hinata feel better. But he couldn't, and that made him feel so futile, and angry, he would snatch Hinata’s hair if he could. Probably lecture him about something insignificant just because he missed doing it. 

And then Hinata looked at Kageyama. Less looked and more begged for him to stop whatever is going on and just fucking kiss him and hug him and set for him and... anything. He hated this, he hated being seen so uncontrollably vulnerable. He hated his goddamn clumsy ass for falling and tripping and causing all of this. And he hated himself so much, he wished that he either dies from this or just - disappears. Because this disgusted him. 

But he started at Kageyama. His eyes stinging with sheer multitudes of concern that breached each layer of his late-sunset eyes. His eyes reflected the universe, or maybe it was the universe that reflected his eyes. 

He loved the piece of earth Kageyama was, because in all the planetary piaries he doubted he had another star. He repeated the multiplication of the universe. And grounded him. 

His wide eyes were the only light he saw in the midst of this, they were of vanquished constellations, each of their stars merged together at his pupils. He didnt realise he’d stopped seizing, but when Kageyama rubbed circles in his back to steady his breathing, everything that is sand, time, rain and wind, everything was alive. It was alive so that he could see it without getting up from his pathetic state, he could see it all: in Kageyama’s life he saw, rather sees, everything that lives. 

“Dumbass, speak to me,” his black hair shook slightly as he faced Hinata. “Please.”

“Can I sleep?”

“No, I need you to be awake.”

“But ‘m so sleepy.” And with that, Kageyama felt his thighs heat up as Hinata nuzzled onto him. Kageyama’s arms hovered above Hinata. He was so scared to break him. He was terrified of harming him. But he just let his guard down, and held Hinata.


End file.
